Fate
by Sayfan
Summary: After being a Strigoi for a long time, Kura Mastov comes back thanks to her old friend, comrade, and secret crush Dimitri Belikov
1. Fate

Fanfiction from the Vampire Academy Series. Please let me know if you'd like to see more.

A dark forest that I can see through without a problem, bugs moving on the trees, predators catching their prey. I can hear it all, see it all, smell it all. I feel invincible. Indestructible. Then suddenly I heard them. The Dhampirs. Here to hunt me down, just like they did my parents.

I could hear as they surrounded me, nowhere to run. I was going to die, they wouldn't let me live. I just stood there, closed my eyes and waited them to kill me. I didn't want to be like this. My family and I were turned against our will. Then out of a nowhere there he was. Dimitri. The God of Vampire Academy. He stood in front of me, I was scared. Why was he hesitating?

"Kura?"

"Dimitri." I tried to be cold but my heart, which actually still did beat, skipped a bit when he said my name.

"You are one of them?" I saw as he reached into his jacket slowly.

"Yes. My family and I were turned. They killed them after they awake, apparently they were not strong enough, unlike I."

His hand fell from his jacket, empty handed.

Dimka, please don't hesitate. I am unnatural. What is dead should stay dead. Please, Dimka. Kill me. But my silent plea was never heard.

Then without a second thought his hand was in his jacket and a stake was in my heart. But it wasn't killing me, no I could feel the power of magic seep into my veins. Spirit. My Strigoi side was being sucked away.

I looked up to see Dimitri's eyes as he kneeled beside me, "Kura."

I gave him a weak smile, "you knew it was me the whole time, Dimka. You were hunting me down." I gave out a chuckle and then the world went black.


	2. In The Moment

Dimitri. Dimka.

I awoke with eyes on me, but they were not his. They were a girl's. Rose Hathaway. The girl who took her Moroi friend and ran away from the Academy. Yes, I had heard of her.

"So this is her, huh?"

"Yes, Rose. This is Kura Mastov. She was...I mean is a Dhampir like us."

My head shot to see Dimitri sitting in a chair reading.

Dimka.

"Hm, how do you feel?"

I looked back at her, "I feel better. Still a little tired."

"You should let her sleep, Roza."

Roza?!

"Alright, I'll be with Lissa. I mean Queen Vasalissa." She walked over and pecked him on the cheek.

My heart shattered. Dimka. Tears welled up in my eyes and I could see Dimitri's gaze return to me. They went from casual to worried.

"Are you alright, Kura?" He set his book down and came over to my bedside where he sat.

I forced a smile and nodded, "I'm just happy to be back." For a moment I actually missed being a Strigoi, no emotions to show if you didn't want to. A hollow shell.

I slowly sat up, "Can I get some water? I feel dizzy."

He nodded and left the room.

I took a deep inhale and I smelt it. Blood. I stopped. This wasn't normal. I mean a Dhampir can smell blood but not like this. More tears welled up and ran down my cheeks. I was still Strigoi.

Dimitri came back into the room moments later. I could hear him.

I could feel his concerned look on me.

"Kura, are you alright? Be honest." He was quick to get to my bedside, his hands on my cheeks as he forced me to look into his brown eyes.

"Dimitri, I don't think Spirit worked."


	3. Just Another Memory

He just looked at me with a confused look, "what do you mean Spirit didn't work?"

"Just as I said, it didn't work! I am still Strigoi!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down or you'll have every Guardian in here ready to stake you."

I just got off the bed and turned to him in frustration, "and what does it matter? I am still one of them. "

"No you aren't," he got up, pulling me close to him. "I would never let them kill you."

My heart stopped for a few seconds and then the tears started to flow and they wouldn't stop. After a while of crying the only thing I remember was softly whispering his name and then I was asleep.

When I awoke I was in a bedroom I wasn't familiar with. I sat up and looked around the room and there he was. Sitting in his chair, reading a book.

He looked up at me with his genuine smile, "hey there. Sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah. What am I doing in your room?"

He set down his book and walked over to me. In seconds he had my arms pinned down and he was leaning down to kiss me. My heart was racing. I couldn't speak.

"Rose." It was the only thing I could think of.

His went serious and then the smile returned, "I never loved her. My mind was always on you." He kept leaning in.

I tried to push him off but when his lips touched my neck my body went still. Then, fangs were in my neck. I let out a scream.

I sat up, panting. My entire body was shaking. Dimitri came running in and I looked up at him with tears threatening to spill over.

"Kura? Are you alright? I heard you screaming."

I took a deep breath and composed myself, "yeah, just a nightmare." I got off the bed. "I need to leave this place."

"You can't. They won't discharge you till tomorrow."

"I feel fine." Without another word I walked out of the room. I couldn't let him see me like that. EVER.


	4. I'm Sorry

I didn't bother looking back as I kept walking till I was outside. It was night, so morning for their world. Everyone who walked by kept looking at me strangely but I ignored them and kept walking till I was at the gates. I was nearly out when I heard Rose's voice behind me.

"Leaving so soon?"

I just turned and looked at her, "I don't belong here."

"Neither do I but I stay."

"That is not what I meant. I don't have time to explain it." I could feel the hunger pulse through me. Her blood was like a river I wanted to drink from. I could feel this urge to rip her apart but my body was still. "Sorry, Rose. It was nice to meet you." I turned to leave only to see another Guardian in front of me.

The second he looked into my red eyes he went for his stake. Every instinct told me to fight back but I couldn't he was a dhamphir like me. I had to control these urges.

"Max? What is going on?"

"She is Strigoi."

"Impossible. Kura. Turn around."

I did, but my eyes were still blood red. I didn't move but tears threatened to spill over. "Rose, it isn't what you think. The Spirit infused stake didn't work on me, there wasn't en-," then I was out.

When I woke up I was shackled to a chair, both hands and feet. In front of me sat a man in a wooden chair. Not Dimitri but the other Guardian, Max.

"How did you get onto these grounds?"

"I'm a dhamphir."

"Lies, I saw the red eyes."

"The Spirit infused stake didn't work because there wasn't enough Spirit in it."

"More lies."

"What reason would I have to lie."

"Your life." He stood up, walking over to me where he kicked my chair back so it hit a wall. "Rot, monster."

He left the room, leaving me in the dark. I heard my stomach growl. I was starving, but not for blood, just human food. Oh how a cheeseburger sounded good right now.

Hours passed and then I heard a door open. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep.

"Kura?" It was Dimitri. How had he found me? The door to the cell opened, "Kura!"

My body was limp, I couldn't move. I guess I didn't need to pretend to sleep because he was unshackling me I started to doze in and out.

"Come now, stay with me." He lifted me from the chair and carried me out the door.

The sun felt so good on my skin as we got outside. It was so warm.

"Kura, I'm so sorry."

"No, Dimka. I'm sorry." And then everything went red.


	5. In The End

"Kura? What are you sorry for?" Then his eyes met mine.

I was on the ground and his hand was on his stake.

I didn't even bother to struggle. What was the point? His stake would be through my heart and in all honesty I wanted to die. I didn't want to struggle against these urges anymore.

_Then don't. _My inner Strigoi. _I mean if you don't want to fight anymore then stop struggling and just let go._ But I couldn't. I didn't want to turn back into that emotionless monster I had been before.

"Do it, Dimka. End my suffering." The tears blurred my vision but I could feel the shift in his behavior. His stake drew back a little, his breathing stopped for seconds. I could see signs of tears starting to enter his eyes.

"I can't, Kura." The pain in his eyes. It killed me but I grabbed his hand while his guard was down and pulled the stake down so it went straight into my heart. There was no Spirit in this one.

I felt the life slowly leave my body so I reached up and touched Dimitri's wet cheek. Tears. He was crying. Shocked and crying. I couldn't help but smile. "You did the right thing, Dimitri. Thank you." The last thing I saw was the clouds cover the shining sun. The last thing I felt was a rain drop hit my cheek.


	6. Epilogue - Dimitri's Point of View

Ironically after Kura pushed my stake into her own heart the sun went away and it started to rain. Just like me, the sky was crying.

People started to gather around. Some congratulated me on taking down yet another Strigoi but this was a kill I didn't feel proud of receiving a Molnija mark for. I naturally took the pats on the back and congratulations naturally. Faked a smile or two. I even walked past Rose. I needed to be alone.

After receiving my seventh Molnija mark I went to an abandoned window sill and sat. It was still raining and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Anger filled my body so I went to the empty gym and started working out as hard as I could.

I was hitting the punching bag as hard as I could when I heard the door open. I turned to see Rose.

"I figured I'd find you here."

"Rose. I am sorry. I just need time to myself."

"Save it. I don't know how you and Kura knew each other but I do know that that kill was one that hurt you as well. You can pretend it doesn't bother you. You can fake all the smiles you want but in the end I know it kills you."

I went to retort. Of course it hurt me. Kura was my childhood friend. We had so many good times together. We had just reunited for a few days and now she was gone. For good...

The tears started to well up in my eyes again. I turned away, clenching my fists. Kura. I could have saved her...

Rose hugged me from behind. "Tell me all about you and Kura. I don't care how long it takes. Just let it all out."

So, for hours Rose and I sat on the floor of the gym. I talked about the memories of me and Kura. The tears flowed from her eyes and mine but after all was said and done I felt better and the memories would always be there. She was my best friend and even though she was gone I felt though she was still there watching over and protecting me.


End file.
